Ash The Pichu
by yuki the trainer
Summary: ash gets turned into a pichu after bern given a drink by a poke wizard and starts to act like one will ash ever turn back read to find out
1. chapter 1

y.t.t: hi guys i decided to write a fanfic inspired by life as a pichu by pikachuRXZ. anyway Luna do the disclaimer.

Luna: y.t.t does not own Pokemon or the characters just the story. now while i teach a certain eevee a lesson you guys enjoy the story.

y.t.t *gulps*

chapter 1 the Pokemon wizard

it was a bright sunny day in the Unova region. Ash and his friends where heading to castelia city. where there friend Bianca has a surprise for them.

I wonder what Bianca wanted to show us so bad. she seemed excited over the intercom. asked Iris. I don't know. maybe she found a Pokemon she thought was cute. ash said sighingly. Hay come on guys maybe she found something cool. like a new gym. you three over there. Cilan was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a man talking to them. Is there something you want sir. asked ash. why yes. as you can see i am a poke wizard. and i want to test a new potion i made. the man said. well why do you need us. Iris asked. simple i need a test subject to test it and i want you to test it. the man said pointing to ash. uh. why me. asked ash. because! you seem like a young man with high spirits that's why. the man said. well OK what do i have to do. asked ash. all you have to do is drink this potion. said the man. uh ash i don't think you should do that it seems like a trap. said Cilan. come on Cilan it can't be that bad. before anyone could stop him ash drank the potion. see nothing happened! after ash said that he felt dizzy. ash! Cilan said catching ash before he fell. what did you do to him! yelled Iris. but before they got an answer the man was gone. lets not worry about him we got to get ash to a center fast!

ash opened his eyes to see he was in a Pokemon center. huh that's weird i thought Pokemon were sent in here to be healed not trainers and what happened to me. all i can remember was drinking something then blacking out. ash got off of the bed to find out that he was shorter then it. OK i'm pretty sure that's not normal! ash then runs to a mirror only to scream in horror at what he saw. I've been turned into a pichu!

end of chapter one

y.t.t: i hope you liked this first chapter there will be more to come out just wait

Luna: if i don't kill him first *takes out mallet*

y.t.t: help!

Luna:please R&R it helps this lazy mon. write

y.t.t i am not!


	2. Chapter 2

y.t.t: Hi i'm back with a new chapter! and don't worry it will be longer and better

Luna: And a new attitude.

y.t.t: That's because i am so pumped to write a new chapter! anyway do the disclaimer.

Luna: What ever you say y.t.t does not own Pokemon or the characters just the story. if he did ash would have turned into a pikachu for a whole episode.

y.t.t: What makes you think i would do that.

Luna: This fanfic.

Chapter 2 Papa Pikachu

Last time we left off ash drank a potion and black out and woke up in a Pokemon center ans a pichu what will happen now.

"I've been turned into a pichu!" Ash yell in shock. "Ash is that you? Did you finally wake up?" A familiar voice asked. "Huh who said that?" Ash asked. Walking slowly to where the voice came from he found the voice to belong to his old time friend. "Daddy!" yelled Ash "what!?" Pikachu Said a bit alarmed. "Oh sorry I don't know why I said that. anyway what happened to me." said Ash. "I don't know. One minute you where unconscious the next thing we know your a pichu." Pikachu said a bit worried. At that time Cilan and Iris walked in. "Ahh humans!" Ash screamed hiding behind pikachu. "Ash it's OK it's us." Cilan said trying to calm down Ash. "Sorry. It's just that... Well... Um... I don't know." Ash said puzzled. "It must be because he's a baby Pokemon. they don't really stay to far from there parents." Said Iris. " Then that means the potion is doing what i was afraid it would do." Came an unfamiliar voice. "Huh? Who's that?" asked Ash. "This is Jack. He created that potion you drank." Said Cilan. "And that man who gave you that drink stole it from me. " Said Jack. "What happened while i was knocked out. where did you meet him." Asked Ash. "He was some guy with a red R on his shirt. he was with by a red head and a talking meowth. And as for your question Ash. You were out for 3 days." Jack said. "Team rocket" Cilen and Iris said at the same time "I WAS OUT FOR THREE DAYS!" yelled Ash. "So i take it you know these people " said Jack. "they are people who works in an organization called Team Rocket. They steals Pokemon from trainers." Said Ash. "But what could they want with me?" asked Ash. "I think i know!" said Irise.

y.t.t: HaHaHa! cliffhanger now you have to wait UN-tell the next chapter! i'm so evil!

Luna: Sorry I cast a spell on him and it turned him evil. Don't worry it only last for five minutes. And as for the chapter comeing out late well he had writers block. That's why i cast the spell it was suppose to be a talent enhancer but i messed it up.

Y.t.t: ugg what happened. Oh it's the end of the chapter. As always rate and review. now Luna turn me back into a Pegasus!

luna: fine -turns y.t.t back into a Pegasus-

y.t.t: finally i can fly again!


End file.
